ymmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chub
The Chub is a vigilante superhero that exists in “Universe Prime”. “Chuck Porkins” is the man behind the mask of ”The Chub”, a hero that protects the city of “Thyke” Illinoi, USA from any and all threats. The Chub is a major hero and leading member of “The Super hero team that shall be named later” The Chub is a largely comical hero with an iconic fondness for his favourite chocolate bar “The Thick Co. Chubby bar” a famous hallmark product that is the largest and most profitable export of Thyke. The Chub has gone on to have several brand deals and lucrative sponsorship with the bar’s manufacturer “Thick Co. Chocolates”. Chub as a hero has relatively subtle powers making much use out of a utility belt, a grapnel hook & projectiles. His actual powers enable him to lift and move objects much heavier than any normal human as well as receive an extremely large amount of pain and punishment without sustaining any permanent damage. History Early life Chuck was born to Millionaire Paul Porkins and his wife Martha Porkins in their stately home in the outskirts of Thyke city. He was born as an unusually large child with more than the normal amount of baby fat, he also had a large appetite and as able to comfortably consume much more food than an ordinary baby. As a child he was always overweight and able to consume as much food as the largest of adults. Other kids at school would often try to bully him about his size and privileg, this would always result in him beating them up instead and taking their lunches to add to his own. He was quite academically gifted and ended up being at the top of all of his classes with PE as a surprising skill for him. Chuck alwasy hated physical activity but was capable regardless. By the time his education ended he had qualifications in business, engineering, food technology, product design, maths and science with a degree in physics and a masters in business and in engineering. Inheriting the family business Chuck made his fortune from inheriting his father’s multi-million dollar company “Porkins Limited” manufacturing technological equipment and devices as well as weaponry, vehicles and experiments. The company also invests large sums of money into hundreds of other companies and funds academic research and achievements. Under Chuck, Porkins ltd grew expane-million dollar company to a multi-billion dollar company thanks to clever investments and great business sense. Becoming the Chub One night while walking through a particularly shady part of Thyke, Chuck was attacked down an alley by a mugger that happened to be a man that used to attend school with him and was one of his would-be bullies “Dwight Schrader”. Dwight’s life had taken a plummet and he was now a low-life homeless street criminal. Schrader attempted to mug his old classmate with a handgun only for Chuck to fight back. During the scuffle, Dwight shot Chuck in the stomach and was taken by surprise when Chuck continued to fight back as though nothing had happened. Eventually Chuck managed to disarm Dwight and beat him to a pulp. Chuck left Dwight amongst the bins in the alley and took the handgun for himself. Chuck returned home and removed the bullet from his wound. The events of that night inspired him to take up a vigilante persona and use it to fight crime all over the city. Chuck infested large sums of his fortune into secretly creating his superhero mantle. He crafted a spandex pale blue and orange costume that he would wear, complete with a masked cowl and a full length cape. He also personally engineered custom super-vehicles to use to traverse the city and surrounding areas with ease as well as developing gadgets and tools that could help him accomplish what he was not able to do himself. All this was designed, crafted and paid for using the Porkins ltd‘s amenities. First Night Chuck’s first night of bringing justice was relatively successful. He managed to patrol a small portion of the city and stop a handful of muggings as well as the burglary of a convenience store, Chuck returned home after a job well done and enjoyed a small stack of his favourite choco bars before falling asleep in his armchair. Chuck woke up the next morning still in his costume and watched the news. He was pleased to see the news ended with a brief mention of a mysterious fat man in a mask and cape that had prevented a small number of crimes in the local area. Chuck realised that his costume now stank and was already covered in chocolate stains after only wearing it once and decided he needed to wash it. Chuck dumped the complete costume into the wash without checking the pockets, he neglected to notice the number of oppened Chubby bars that were still stuffed inside the suit. When night fell Chuck removed his costume from the machine ready to spend another night fighting crime in the city only to find that the entire costume had been stained brown due to the sheer quantity of chocolate and fudge left inside the machine. But without time to fix his problem, he had no option but to wear his brown suit. Whilst out on his second night of crime fighting, The Chub was spotted by a large group of civilians who took note of his strange brown costume and spread the news around. The next day the Chub was delighted that people we’re taking note of him but disappointed that his brown suit had now become synonymous with him. Chub did what we could with this news and decided to embrace it, drawing further inspiration from the Chubby bar. Until this point, the public had been calling him various comedic names based on his size but he decided upon “The Chub” as his official name in homage to the bar that stained his suit. He set about creating a logo for his costume and painting all of his vehicles in their new brown colour scheme. The next night he went out full decked out in his Chub attire and made the headlines by stopping a bank robbery. Category:Characters Category:The Chub Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:American Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Thyke Residents Category:The Chub